


Где-то в Монтане

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 36 Questions That Lead To Love, Dean loves Sam SO MUCH I can't put it in words, M/M, Sam and Dean talk about their life and themselves, Sam loves him too, Unresolved Sexual Tension, so many feels, so much love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: «36 вопросов, чтобы влюбиться». Этот опрос от психолога Артура Арона помог сблизить тысячи незнакомцев, что привело к дружбе, роману и даже браку.— Да, — говорит Сэм мягким голосом. — Давай поговорим, Дин. По крайней мере, это поможет убить время.— Ага, ладно, — сдаётся Дин и слегка пожимает плечами. У него нет ни малейшего желания быть где-то ещё, кроме как здесь, перед ним длинная дорога и никуда не нужно спешить.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 38





	Где-то в Монтане

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere in Montana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576790) by [GhostlyVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyVoid/pseuds/GhostlyVoid). 



Бесконечный участок дороги где-то в Монтане. Горы по обе стороны и, может быть, час до заката.

Дин выключил музыку много миль назад. Они сидят в уютной тишине, одни, ни одна машина не проехала мимо за, кажется, вечность. У Дина такое ощущение, что они проведут ночь в дороге, в машине. Он не возражает, когда такое случается время от времени. И нет для этого места лучше, чем середина нигде. Они могут, не разговаривая, часами смотреть на звёзды, пока их разум не станет единым с ночным небом.

А может быть, они наткнутся на маленький городок у ручья, озера или подножия горы. За много-много миль от ближайшего большого города, где по ночам в самом деле тишина, только сверчки стрекочут в траве.

— Горы прекрасны, — говорит Сэм, нарушая тишину. Когда Дин бросает взгляд на Сэма, он видит, что тот смотрит на проплывающие мимо деревья и на горы, которые медленно меняют очертания, пока машина движется по шоссе.

— Ты разве не читал? — спрашивает Дин. Сэм всё ещё небрежно держит телефон, экран которого потемнел.

— Читал. Я нашёл статью, хочу поделиться с тобой.

— Работа?

— Нет, я не искал работу. — Сэм поворачивается к нему. — Тут парень пишет, что ответы на эти тридцать шесть вопросов заставят влюбиться в кого угодно.

Дин фыркает от смеха.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Я тоже так подумал, — говорит Сэм и снова включает телефон. — Я хочу попробовать.

— Попробовать? Зачем? Ты не найдёшь незнакомца, который согласится на это, а если и найдёшь, это не сработает и никакая любовь не появится. — Сэм слегка ударяет его по руке. — Эй, — говорит Дин. — Я тут, вообще-то, за рулём.

— Я знаю, что это не _создаст любовь_ , тупица, — говорит Сэм. — Если только автор не использовал какое-нибудь заклинание во время своих экспериментов; нет, они иногда влюбляются, потому что раскрывают что-то о себе или вроде того. Но, в любом случае, я хочу сделать это с тобой.

Дин удивлённо хмурит брови. Он не может сдержать улыбку.

— Чувак, а потом ты сучишься, когда я называю тебя девчонкой.

— Я посмотрел первые несколько вопросов, всё не так уж плохо. Думаю, это было бы полезно для нас.

— Полезно для нас как?

— Ну, знаешь, — говорит Сэм. — Заставит нас поговорить. _По-настоящему_ поговорить.

— Оу, ты хочешь поговорить о своих чувствах, Саманта? — Дин шевелит бровями. Ему не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что у Сэма это его стервозное выражение лица. Дин ухмыляется ещё шире. Сэм сдержанно вдыхает и улыбается.

— Да, — говорит Сэм мягким голосом. — Давай поговорим, Дин. По крайней мере, это поможет убить время.

— Ага, ладно, — сдаётся Дин и слегка пожимает плечами. У него нет ни малейшего желания быть где-то ещё, кроме как здесь, перед ним длинная дорога и никуда не нужно спешить.

— Подожди, серьёзно? — Сэм, кажется, растерялся. — Вот так запросто?

— Не думаю, что это правда заставит нас влюбиться, — говорит он. — К тому же что это вообще за вопросы? Любимая еда? Чего ты хочешь больше всего? Когда ты в последний раз дрочил?

— Да, вроде того. Только, может быть, не последний.

— Ладно, — говорит Дин и откидывается на спинку, держа руки на руле на два и десять часов. — Валяй.

Сэм фокусируется на телефоне.

— Итак, по правилам мы должны читать вопросы поочерёдно, но мы не будем этого делать…

— Очевидно.

— Да. Первый вопрос. Если бы вы могли пригласить кого-нибудь на ужин, кого бы вы выбрали? — Дин наблюдает за ним краем глаза. Сэм поднимает голову и ждёт.

— Чувак, так эта викторина начинается с трудных вопросов?

— Это не викторина в том смысле. И я думаю, что это должно быть легко, — говорит Сэм. Дин слышит ухмылку в его голосе.

— Живого или мёртвого?

— Думаю, это не имеет значения. Тут нет никаких правил, Дин. И никаких правильных или неправильных ответов.

Дин на мгновение задумывается.

— Чёрт возьми, так много людей, с которыми я хотел бы встретиться. Или «пригласить на ужин», или как там ты сказал. — Он показывает воздушные кавычки одной рукой.

— Выбери одного, — настаивает Сэм.

— Хм, хорошо. Клинт Иствуд.

— А я думал, ты выберешь какого-нибудь музыканта.

— Я не могу выбрать только одного из них, Сэм. Так что я просто выбрал своего любимого актёра, — говорит он. — А с кем бы ты хотел встретиться? — Сэм смотрит в пространство. — Да ладно тебе, чувак. У тебя было больше времени подумать, чем у меня. Это один из тех настоящих преступников?

— Нет. Как _гость на ужин_ , чувак. Нет… Наверное, папа.

Дин бросает быстрый взгляд на Сэма.

— Правда?

— Да, — говорит Сэм, пожимая плечами, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного.

— Справедливо.

— Хотели бы вы быть знаменитым? — Сэм продолжает список вопросов. — В чём?

— Думаю, в каком-то смысле мы уже знамениты. — Дин усмехается, и они обмениваются взглядами.

— Но я не думаю, что хотел бы стать по-настоящему знаменитым, — говорит Сэм. — Или хотел бы, зависит от того, в чём именно. Если бы у меня вдруг появилось лекарство от рака или что-то в этом роде. Было бы круто — прославиться вот так.

Дин хмыкает.

— Стать рок-звездой тоже было бы здорово.

— Конечно, — говорит Сэм. Дин оглядывается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он корчит лицо. — Прежде чем сделать звонок, вам случается репетировать свою реплику? Почему? — Сэм выжидательно смотрит на него.

— Не могу сказать, что репетирую, — говорит Дин.

— М-м-м, я тоже. Каким был бы для вас идеальный день?

Дин улыбается. Его детка рокочет под ним, плавно катясь по дороге. Ему тепло, и поздний летний день лишь отчасти тому причина. Их текущие проблемы на заднем плане.

— Честно говоря, не могу себе представить, что может быть лучше этого, — говорит он, ускоряя «Импалу» на несколько секунд, прежде чем вернуться в несколько неспешный темп, в котором они ехали раньше.

— Лучше, чем отвечать на вопросы, чтобы влюбиться в меня? — спрашивает Сэм, как назойливый младший брат. Дин чувствует на себе его взгляд.

— Нет, — говорит он слишком резко. — Сидеть в детке. С тобой. Говорить. Или слушать музыку. На самом деле, это было бы _лучше_. Не пришлось бы слушать твою тупую чушь.

— Чувак!

Дин смотрит на него, чтобы убедиться, что он не сердится. Сэм сдерживает улыбку.

— Извини, — всё равно говорит Дин и откашливается. — А твой идеальный день?

Сэм пожимает одним плечом. В его глазах мелькает огонёк.

— На самом деле то же самое.

— Да?

Сэм мычит: «Угу».

— Когда вы в последний раз пели в одиночестве? А для кого-нибудь другого? Ну, думаю, я знаю твой ответ. Полчаса назад? Может быть, час?

Дин думает о своём ужасном подпевании Def Leppard. И смеётся.

— Но я не знаю, когда _ты_ в последний раз пел.

— Я не… пою.

— Поёшь, иногда. Со мной.

— Не так уж часто. Я даже не помню, когда это было в последний раз.

— Я тоже, — говорит Дин. — Ладно. Следующий.

— Если бы вы могли прожить до девяноста лет и в последние шестьдесят лет сохранить либо разум, либо тело тридцатилетнего, что бы вы выбрали?

Дин медленно выдыхает, размышляя.

— Это очень трудно.

На лбу Сэма появляются морщины.

— Правда? — Он фыркает. — Я бы хотел ум тридцатилетнего человека. Это даже не вопрос.

— Но, чувак, ты же будешь совсем старым и ворчливым. Если бы у меня вечно было это тело, я бы _трахался_ вечно.

— А если у тебя начнётся слабоумие или что-то типа того?

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Дин и склоняет голову набок. — Мы ведь всё равно не проживём так долго.

В эту игру так не играют, и Дин это знает. Он чувствует, как Сэм закатывает глаза.

— У вас есть тайное предчувствие того, как вы умрёте? — спрашивает Сэм. Дин смеётся.

— Это следующий вопрос? Легко. Пистолет или нож. А мои предыдущие смерти считаются? Адские псы, неважно. Жестоко.

— Ух ты, — сухо говорит Сэм.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— А ты?

— Да, то же, что и у тебя. — Сэм сокрушённо вздыхает. — Назовите три черты, которые, по-вашему, есть и у вас, и у вашего партнёра.

— Работа, жизнь, фамилия, — выпаливает Дин. Он усмехается, когда вспоминает, чем именно должен закончиться этот опрос.

— Ты выбрал самое очевидное, да? — Сэм свирепо смотрит на него.

— Ага, теперь тебе ещё тяжелее, — говорит Дин. — Ну ладно, что у нас общего?

— Ладно… — Сэм задумывается на секунду-другую. — Нас давно уже не беспокоят убийства, — наконец говорит он.

Дин поднимает брови.

— Точно…

— Мы по-крупному облажались, и мы оба отдали бы свою жизнь за другого.

Дин медленно выдыхает.

— Чёрт возьми, Сэмми. Это становится всё серьёзнее.

Сэм не обращает на него внимания.

— За что вы испытываете наибольшую благодарность?

Дин замолкает. Он не знает, что сказать, и внимательно смотрит на дорогу. Первое, что сразу же приходит ему в голову, — это _Сэм_. Он не знает, как это выразить, да и должен ли вообще.

— Я думаю… — медленно начинает Сэм. — Думаю, я очень благодарен за то, что смог выбраться на некоторое время. Уехать в Стэнфорд.

Острая боль пронзает его, и Дин резко поворачивается к Сэму. Внутренности скручиваются. Он рад, что не ответил первым.

— Потому что… не думаю, что иначе смог бы оценить то, что у нас есть сейчас. Мне всегда было интересно, каково это — жить нормальной жизнью. И я благодарен, что у меня получилось попробовать. Чтобы понять наверняка, что так или иначе, но это невозможно.

«Ты всё ещё можешь так жить», — думает Дин о Сэме. Он не осмеливается произнести это вслух. Не решается открыть рот, боится, что Сэм передумает и снова захочет уйти. Он громко сглатывает.

— Дин? А ты?

Дин смотрит прямо перед собой.

— Да, эм. За существование пирога.

Сэм молчит. Он наверняка следит за Дином. Дин пристально смотрит на изгиб дороги, который всё ближе.

— Ладно, — говорит Сэм почти шёпотом. Он ему не верит. Дин рад, что он не настаивает. — Если бы вы могли, что бы вы изменили в том, как вас воспитывали?

Дин на секунду закрывает глаза. Ещё один вопрос об их жизни.

Тишина. Сэм ждёт, что на этот раз Дин ответит первым.

Дин думает о Сэме, точно знает, что его брат собирается сказать, и не может придумать свой ответ. Сэм ждёт.

— Э-э, если бы я мог что-нибудь изменить в том, как нас воспитывали…

— Тебя, — говорит Сэм.

— Что?

— В том, как воспитывали _тебя_. Это всё о тебе, — говорит Сэм. Терпеливо. Мягко.

— Окей. — Дин прерывисто вздыхает. — Я не знаю, Сэм. Я не имею ничего против того, как нас воспитывали.

— А тебе не кажется, что это было… жестоко? Иногда.

Костяшки пальцев Дина на руле побелели, и он заставляет себя разжать кулаки.

— Ну, я знаю, что ты так думаешь. Ты всегда хотел осесть в одном месте, ты ненавидел наше детство. Я знаю, что так и было. Чёрт, Сэм, я бы хотел, чтобы у тебя была нормальная жизнь, честно. Мама или даже просто отец, который бывал рядом чаще. И…

— Ты был рядом. — Кресло сдвигается, когда Сэм поворачивается к нему ещё немного. — Ты не обязан был этого делать. Ты должен был быть братом, но ты был для меня всем.

— Сэм… — Дин подавляет желание извиниться.

— Но, если бы мне пришлось что-то изменить в том, как _я_ был воспитан, я бы этого не сделал. Это… Наша жизнь всё равно была бы такой…

— Ты не можешь этого знать.

— Могу. Мы всегда были сосудами Михаила и Люцифера. Я всегда был заражён демонской кровью.

— Сэм. — Дин слышит нытьё в своём голосе и ненавидит себя за это.

— И в этом плане, — продолжает Сэм, — то, как папа воспитывал нас, он… он сделал всё, что мог, и если бы он не воспитал нас так, как воспитал… мы не смогли бы победить даже желтоглазого демона.

— Но, если бы это не имело значения, ты бы хотел нормальную жизнь.

— Ну… да. А ты бы не хотел?

Дин пожимает плечами. Это не то, о чём он может думать прямо сейчас. К тому же это всё равно не имеет значения. Они не могут изменить прошлое.

Он больше не хочет слышать остальные вопросы.

— За четыре минуты расскажите партнёру историю вашей жизни настолько подробно, насколько это возможно, — говорит Сэм, колеблется, а затем добавляет: — Пропустим?

— Пожалуйста, — сдавленным голосом говорит Дин.

— Если бы вы могли проснуться завтра, обладая каким-то умением или способностью, что бы это было?

— Наконец-то мы вернулись к весёлым вопросам.

— Летать? — шутит Сэм, но это как-то больше не соответствует настроению.

— Думаю, что они имеют в виду, типа, реальные качества, которыми ты можешь обладать, — говорит Дин.

— Чувак, мы убили кучку вампиров два дня назад. И никаких правил, помнишь?

— Окей, да, — говорит Дин, и на его губах появляется улыбка. — Летать. Или неуязвимость.

— Обходиться без сна, — предлагает Сэм.

— Чувак, да!

— Столько свободного времени…

— Я больше думал о том, что никаких кошмаров.

— О. — Пауза. Затем они оба не могут удержаться от смеха, и дышать снова становится легче.

— Итак… — Сэм читает следующий вопрос, всё ещё посмеиваясь: — Если бы магический кристалл мог открыть вам правду о вас, вашей жизни, будущем или о чём-нибудь ещё, что бы вы хотели узнать?

— Э…

— Что это вообще значит? Правда о себе?

— Думаю, это что-то типа того, как ты хотел узнать, что за хрень творится, когда мы ещё имели дело с твоими экстрасенсорными способностями.

— И у скольких нормальных людей бывают такие проблемы?

— Никогда не знаешь наверняка. А что там ещё было? Будущее и?..

— Ты сам, твоя жизнь, будущее или что-нибудь ещё.

— Ладно. Хм. На хер будущее. И, если я узнаю что-нибудь ещё о себе, вроде той фигни с Михаилом, я прибью что-нибудь мёртвое, — говорит Дин и бросает взгляд на Сэма. — Валяй.

Сэм прерывает зрительный контакт и прикусывает губу.

— Да, эм, согласен.

Дин коротко кивает.

— Следующий?

— Есть ли что-то, что вы уже давно мечтаете сделать? Почему вы ещё не сделали этого? — спрашивает Сэм. — Я мог бы придумать много всякой ерунды, но ничего серьёзного… мне кажется, я живу от момента к моменту.

Дин просто говорит:

— Большой Каньон. Всегда хотел увидеть. Но думаю, что не хочу этого достаточно, потому что… не то чтобы у нас никогда не было возможности. Ну и то, что ты сказал, тоже.

— Тогда поедем туда, — говорит Сэм.

Дин смотрит на него, чуть сбавляя скорость.

— Серьёзно?

— А почему бы и нет? — спрашивает Сэм. И да, почему бы и нет? Почему он до сих пор этого не сделал?

— Да, — соглашается Дин, улыбаясь. — Давай поедем.

Сэм оживляется.

— Тогда я поддержу тебя в этом. Очередной вопрос. Какое наибольшее достижение вашей жизни?

Дин постукивает большим пальцем по рулю.

— Думаешь, спасение мира и избавление Штатов от зла считается?

Сэм хрипло выдыхает.

— Определённо.

— Или… — говорит Дин, растягивая слова. — Ты убьёшь меня за это, но… То, как я спасал тебя. — _Продал за тебя свою душу._ — Защищал тебя.

Сэм бросает на него ласковый взгляд. Он улыбается.

— В какой именно раз?

Дин ухмыляется в ответ.

— Каждый раз. А что у тебя, студент?

Сэм закатывает глаза.

— Чувак, я одолел Дьявола.

В Дине просыпается гордость, а может быть, и что-то ещё.

— Да, точно.

— Ладно, что в дружбе для вас наиболее ценно?

— Дружбе? Какие друзья? — спрашивает Дин. Сэм бьёт его по руке. — И я всё ещё за рулём.

— Ты еле плетёшься, — говорит Сэм. И это правда, Дин катит «Импалу» по дороге медленно и уверенно, чтобы можно было как можно чаще украдкой поглядывать на Сэма.

— Верность, я полагаю, — говорит Дин, отвечая на вопрос. — А у тебя?

— Да, — соглашается Сэм. — И доверие тоже. Чувствовать себя комфортно рядом друг с другом, иметь возможность говорить о чём угодно, ну и всё такое. — Дин кивает и больше ничего не добавляет. Сэм продолжает: — Какое ваше самое дорогое воспоминание?

Венка на шее Дина пульсирует сильнее. Его мысли немедленно возвращаются к тому времени, когда они посетили небеса. Он знает, какое у него самое любимое воспоминание. Но именно небеса удерживают его от того, чтобы сказать это.

— Ты первый.

— Ладно, — говорит Сэм. Молчит. Он смотрит в окно, задумчиво улыбаясь.

Тревога подкрадывается к Дину, он пытается задвинуть её глубже.

— Джесс? — спрашивает он, а потом прикусывает язык. Ну конечно же, Джесс.

Сэм поворачивается к нему с растерянным выражением лица.

— О, — говорит он. — Нет, я не думал о Джесс. На самом деле я растерялся, что так много приятных воспоминаний.

Дин поднимает бровь.

— Валяй.

— Помнишь, когда тебе остался один год жизни?

Дин практически _чувствует_ , как кровь отливает от его лица.

— Ладно, ты ответил.

— Дин. — Сэм кладёт руку ему на бедро. Это не помогает чувствовать себя лучше. — Нет. То Рождество, помнишь? Сначала я не хотел праздновать.

— Да, я помню. Но мы праздновали.

— Да. Это было… это было приятно, тот день.

Дин вздрагивает, неловко поёживается.

— Так и было. Но это твоё самое дорогое воспоминание? — Дин солгал бы, сказав, что это не одно из его любимых, но…

— Не совсем, просто пришло в голову. Но оно точно хорошее, учитывая всё, что случилось в тот год. Приятно делать такие перерывы. Между собой. — Сэм толкает его локтем. — Помнишь, как Бобби иногда брал нас в поход и ты однажды спугнул барсука?

Смех почти застаёт Дина врасплох.

— Этот барсук собирался тебя _укусить_ , разве это хорошее воспоминание?

Сэм просто усмехается.

— Или когда… Боже, когда ты вернулся? Из Ада? Когда я впервые увидел тебя после тех четырёх месяцев, чувак… — Он захлёбывается словами.

Да, Дин может понять это чувство. Он сжимает руль и глубоко вдыхает.

— А моё… Это тоже из детства… Тебе было тринадцать, и это было четвёртое июля, и я купил несколько фейерверков, которые мы запускали в поле…

Он вдруг понимает, как глупо это звучит. В этот день _каждый год_ устраивают фейерверки. Они живут в США, чёрт возьми, и не важно, в каком они штате находятся, на четвёртое июля все запускают фейерверки.

Но примерно в то же время Сэм достиг половой зрелости и постоянно ворчал по любому поводу. То, как они жили; то, что нигде не могли остановиться; отсутствие отца; мотели и домики — всё это вызывало ещё большую ненависть к их жизни. Фейерверки не были чем-то особенным, но в тот день стали. Сэм улыбался, но не напряжённо и несчастно, а в кои-то веки счастливо.

— Да. Ты всегда делал такое для меня. И на мои дни рождения тоже. Ты всегда был рядом, старался сделать мои дни лучше. И я люблю тебя за это. — Сэм снова сжимает его бедро, прежде чем убрать руку.

Дин смотрит на проплывающую мимо дорогу сквозь наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы. И концентрируется на том, чтобы не дать машине выехать на середину дороги.

— Чёрт возьми, Сэмми, десятый вопрос, а ты уже признаёшься мне в любви? Разве ты не забегаешь вперёд? — Ком в горле мешает дышать.

— Заткнись, — говорит Сэм и фыркает от смеха. — И это был семнадцатый вопрос.

— И какой восемнадцатый? — спрашивает Дин, чтобы они двигались дальше.

— Какое ваше самое страшное воспоминание? — читает Сэм. — О…

Между ними повисает молчание. Солнце, низко висящее над горизонтом, выглядывает из-за двух гор вдалеке. Последние лучи дневного света пробиваются сквозь деревья, среди листьев в машину и танцуют на их лицах. Дин хотел бы быть в настроении, чтобы оценить красоту этого.

Какого чёрта, не похоже, что Сэм не знает его худшее воспоминание. Он поднимает подбородок и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Тот день, когда ты уехал, — говорит он. Горло сдавило так, что все его чувства явно не укрылись от Сэма. — Тот день, когда ты умер, все они. — Были ещё времена, когда он чувствовал себя преданным, Руби и всё такое, но он решает оставить главное. В любом случае, ничто не может сравниться со смертью Сэма.

Сэм прочищает горло.

— Э. Да, мои тоже. — Смерть Дина. Их было так много. Не то чтобы Дин помнил о вторниках Сэма, но сама мысль об этом…

— Твои смерти — это твои худшие воспоминания? — пытается пошутить Дин. Сэм не смеётся. Дин потирает затылок. — Да, хорошо, вопрос девятнадцать. Ты первый.

— Если бы вы знали, что умрёте через год… — Дин останавливает машину, пока Сэм читает. — Что бы вы изменили в том, как вы живёте? Почему?

Дин поворачивается к Сэму, глядя ему прямо в лицо. Как этот эксперимент вообще может быть реальным?

— Думаю, мы уже знаем, что сделаешь ты. — Сэм морщится.

— Ты что, выдумываешь эти вопросы, или они правда такое спрашивают? — Он невесело улыбается.

— Не думаю, что они учитывали людей вроде нас, когда придумывали их.

— Не думаю, что много таких людей, как мы.

— Я тоже так не думаю, — говорит Сэм.

Дин наклоняется вперёд и кладёт правую руку на спинку сиденья. Сэм снова поворачивается к нему, повторяя его позу, за исключением рук, которые он спокойно держит на коленях.

— И что ты будешь делать? Что бы ты изменил в своей жизни, если бы знал, что скоро умрёшь? — спрашивает Дин. Он вполне чётко осознаёт, что их колени соприкасаются.

— Не то чтобы мы постоянно не жили на грани смерти, — говорит Сэм. Дин фыркает. — Ладно, но, если серьёзно, не думаю, что сильно бы изменился. Постарался спасти как можно больше людей, оказать влияние, понимаешь? Ничего такого, чего бы мы уже не делали. И ел больше всякой дряни.

Дин пинает его ногой.

— Я _знал_ , что на самом деле ты не любишь эту свою кроличью еду.

— Эй. — Сэм отшатывается, на его лице появляется ленивая улыбка. — Мне она _действительно_ нравится. Но ещё я слежу за тем, чтобы питаться здоровой пищей. Когда я умру, это будет не из-за сердечного приступа, ни за что. Но, если бы я точно знал, что умру через год, мне было бы всё равно.

— Ладно, _хорошо_.

— Знаешь, ты не умрёшь, если ты будешь есть более здоровую…

— Читай следующий вопрос, чувак.

Сэм читает:

— Что для вас значит дружба?

— Разве мы уже не ответили на этот вопрос?

— Да, вроде того. Но там было что-то типа «Что вы цените в дружбе».

— Ох. И какой твой ответ теперь? — спрашивает Дин.

— Для меня дружба означает… тебя, — говорит Сэм. — Я не знаю, как это… у меня были друзья, конечно, но… в конце концов, это всегда ты. Дружба не должна быть вечной, чтобы что-то значить, но приятно, когда я знаю, что могу на кого-то рассчитывать, несмотря ни на что. И думаю, всё, что я говорю, это… Ты мой лучший друг.

— Оу, Сэмми. Я очень тронут.

Сэм усмехается.

— Скажи ещё, что я не твой лучший друг.

— Конечно же ты, — мягко говорит Дин. Затем он берёт у Сэма телефон и читает следующий вопрос: — Какую роль любовь и нежность играют в вашей жизни? — Он поднимает глаза, заинтригованный ответом Сэма.

— Теперь это… Ты… Я имею в виду, когда… — говорит Сэм, снова замолкает, пристально смотря в точку позади Дина. Что бы Дин отдал, лишь бы узнать, что творится в его голове… — Я чувствую себя глупо, опять повторяясь, но… не то чтобы в моей жизни было много любви и нежности. Ты — единственный человек, с которым я общаюсь. Особенно теперь, когда мы — это единственное, что у нас есть. И мы… — Сэм разочарованно вздыхает, останавливая беспорядочный поток слов. — Твоя очередь.

Дин прикусывает губу изнутри, избегая взгляда Сэма. То, что сказал Сэм, не совсем неправда. И у Дина раньше было гораздо больше любовных связей на одну ночь, чем сейчас… впрочем, не то чтобы это была _любовь_.

В машине так тихо, что Дин слышит, как Сэм сглатывает. Он открывает окно, надеясь впустить немного звуков и свежего воздуха, прекрасно понимая, что избегает вопроса.

Он подскакивает, когда Сэм забирает свой телефон, чтобы продолжить список вопросов. Дин не поднимает глаз.

— По очереди называйте партнёру его положительные черты. Обменяйтесь пятью характеристиками, — говорит Сэм.

Дин не может понять настроение по его тону, поэтому берёт инициативу на себя.

— Ты мой верный юный исследователь, — говорит он, замолкая. Он всё ещё думает о последнем вопросе, хотя Сэм, очевидно, позволил ему сорваться с крючка. Он открывает рот и смотрит на Сэма с болезненным комом в горле.

— Всё в порядке, если ты не можешь найти правильные слова, Дин. — Сэм спокойно сидит у окна — полная противоположность Дину. — Я тоже не могу.

— Это не положительная характеристика.

— Нет, но я должен был сказать это, — говорит он. — Ты защитник. Это одна из причин, которая делает тебя удивительным охотником. И ты очень умный, правда. Ты очень наблюдательный и компетентный. И ты хорошо управляешься со своими руками, я имею в виду… — Сэм краснеет, хрипит. Лицо Дина тоже горит, но он всё равно ухмыляется. — Ну, например, в строительстве, боже, ты понял. Теперь ты.

Дин делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и говорит:

— Ну, ты тоже замечательный охотник. Ты можешь смотреть на людей своими щенячьими глазками, и они сделают всё, что ты хочешь, и расскажут тебе всё, что нужно. Ты сопереживаешь им. И, чёрт возьми, ты умный. И ты можешь запомнить всё что угодно, грёбаный боже. Я уже потерял счёт тому, на скольких языках ты говоришь. Ты самоотверженный…

— И ты тоже.

— И ты — гигантский ботаник.

— Опять же, ты тоже. Только по-другому.

Дин отражает улыбку Сэма. Этот вопрос был лёгким. Он смотрит, как Сэм читает следующий.

— Насколько в вашей семье отношения тёплые и близкие? Вы чувствуете, что ваше детство было счастливее, чем у большинства других людей?

— Я думаю, что наша семья ближе, чем у других людей, просто потому, что мы — это мы.

— Мы всё, что осталось, — добавляет Сэм.

— Да.

— И мы просто проигнорируем часть про детство?

— Да.

— Ладно, — великодушно говорит Сэм. — Как вы относитесь к вашим отношениям с матерью? — Он смотрит на Дина с непроницаемым лицом.

— Эм, — отвечает Дин и смотрит на своё колено.

Сэм слегка кашляет и читает:

— Составьте каждый по три верных для вас обоих утверждения, которые начинаются с «Мы». Например, «Мы оба сейчас чувствуем…»

— Мы оба в этой машине пропускаем ужасно много вопросов. И мы чувствуем себя немного странно из-за того, что так много вопросов, на которые мы не можем ответить или не можем ответить _нормально_.

Сэм бросает на него долгий страдальческий взгляд. Дин поднимает плечи с выражением «Что?» на лице. Сэм усмехается в ответ. Дину хочется смеяться.

— Мы причинили друг другу слишком много дерьма за этот год, и, чёрт возьми, _мир_ заставил нас пережить столько дерьма. Мы почти не говорим об этом, и мы избегаем этого даже сейчас.

— Это стиль Винчестеров, — говорит Дин, чувствуя себя немного лучше. Сэм наверняка тоже. — Нельзя поменяться вот так сразу.

Сэм смотрит в пустоту слишком долго, прежде чем покраснеть и встретиться взглядом с Дином.

— У нас обоих раньше были сексуальные мысли друг о друге.

Дыхание Дина прерывается, и навязчивая мысль об этом на мгновение заполняет его разум.

— Ты говоришь это с ужасающей уверенностью, — говорит он. Его голос срывается.

— Хочешь сказать, что это неправда? — Голос Сэма не дрожит.

— Ладно, _сейчас_. Не то чтобы я услышал это и не…

Сэм смущённо улыбается, и Дин замолкает.

— Мы оба знаем, что это только вопрос времени, когда между нами что-то произойдёт.

Дин не отрицает и позволяет птицам снаружи заполнить тишину.

— Продолжите фразу: «Я бы хотел, чтобы был кто-то, с кем можно разделить…» — говорит Сэм. — Я первый. Я бы хотел, чтобы был кто-то, с кем…

— Если ты скажешь о своих чувствах, я тебя ударю, — говорит Дин и подчёркивает это лёгким ударом по голени Сэма.

— С кем я мог бы _серьёзно поговорить_ , придурок. — Глаза Сэма сверкают в вечернем свете.

— Тогда как ты всё это называешь?

— Откровение.

— Ты опять забегаешь вперёд, мы ещё не влюбились друг в друга.

Сэм наблюдает за ним, склонив голову набок.

— А что ты хочешь разделить, Дин?

— Хороший трах.

Теперь настала очередь Сэма потерять дыхание.

— Дин.

— Я в настроении, что тут скажешь.

Воздух тяжёлый, и на секунду Дин задаётся вопросом, действительно ли он опустил окно. Он не может обернуться и проверить, он слишком сосредоточен на том, как Сэм возится с телефоном.

Сэм ёрзает на сидении, и на его щеках снова появляется румянец.

— Если бы вы собирались стать близким другом для вашего партнёра, что бы вы ему рассказали, что он, по вашему мнению, должен о вас знать?

— Однажды я убил парня…

Один уголок рта Сэма изгибается.

— Какой сюрприз. Думаю, что я мог быть заражён кровью демона.

— Это старая песня, — говорит Дин.

— Ладно. Я буквально и на самом деле один из мясных костюмов Сатаны. И у меня может быть ПТСР после ада и другого дерьма.

— Тогда хорошо, что я твой коллега, иначе это признание было бы неловким.

— Расскажите партнёру, что вам нравится в нём; говорите прямо, произносите вещи, которые вы не могли бы сказать случайному знакомому.

Глаза Сэма такие яркие и блестящие, что у Дина перехватывает дыхание. Его член определённо немного встал. Дин смотрит на Сэма и думает… _Он мог бы_. Он влюбился бы в него. Он бы влюбился в него, если бы Сэм тоже влюбился. Он уже чувствует себя беспомощным от любви. И он будет любить его вечно, если Сэм позволит ему.

— Твои глаза, Сэм, — шепчет Дин. — Никогда не видел глаз более потрясающих, чем твои.

Губы Сэма приоткрыты. Крошечная щель притягивает взгляд Дина прямо к его пыльно-розовым губам.

— Мне нравится, как ты сегодня честен, — говорит Сэм. — Даже несмотря на то, что ты кое-что утаил.

— Да, ну… — Дин прочищает горло и поворачивает голову, жар поднимается к его ушам. Сэм, наверное, видит. — Ты тоже не идеален, если уж на то пошло.

— Поделитесь с вашим партнёром смущающим моментом из вашей жизни.

Дин широко улыбается, радуясь смене темы.

— А теперь, пожалуйста, откопай какую-нибудь историю из колледжа.

— Знаешь что? Прекрасно, — говорит Сэм и прикусывает губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. У Дина ёкает сердце. — Ладно, а как насчёт этой?..

Он краснеет и подносит руку к лицу, чтобы спрятаться. Дин перехватывает её и опускает.

— Лучше хорошую.

— Ладно, значит… это было, когда мы с Джесс жили вместе. Я лежал на нашей кровати… мастурбировал.

— Пока ничего постыдного, Сэмми, — говорит Дин.

Сэм корчит гримасу.

— Ну, я услышал, как открылась входная дверь. Вошла Джесс и кто-то ещё. Она точно знала, что я дома, потому что сразу после этого ушла. Но дело в том, что я думал, что это другой человек ушёл и в квартире остались только я и Джесс.

— Это становится интересно, продолжай. — Дин усмехается, он понимает, к чему всё идёт. — И что же ты сделал?

Сэм краснеет ещё сильнее, он не смотрит на Дина.

— За несколько дней до этого мы пролили немного вина, и это был чистильщик ковров, и я… — Он замолкает и издаёт сдавленный звук. — Я сказал кое-что сексуальное и, когда Джесс не вошла, встал, как был голый, и пошёл в гостиную.

Дин откидывает голову и смеётся.

— Это звучит как начало порно, но что-то мне подсказывает, что никакого секса не было.

— Нет. — Сэм потирает шею. — Я был смущён, он был смущён. Я стоял там с минуту в шоке, всё ещё возбуждённый, а потом побежал обратно в спальню и прятался, пока он не закончил. Вот тебе история.

— Мне тебя почти жалко, — смеясь, говорит Дин. — Он был горячим?

— Нет, не был, и тебе не жаль, — говорит Сэм и с трудом сдерживает смех. — Твоя очередь, придурок.

Дин кивает и на секунду задумывается. Честно, значит, честно, он не может рассказать что-то менее смущающее, чем история Сэма.

— Ладно, вот тебе сексуальная история… или почти сексуальная история, вроде как похожая на твою. Я и моя девушка на ночь были у неё дома, и мы решили немного пошалить, и она приковала меня наручниками к кровати.

Брови Сэма взлетают вверх.

— И могу добавить… это были хорошие наручники, а не хлипкие, которые продаются в секс-магазинах. Избавлю тебя от подробностей, но через некоторое время она всё-таки оседлала меня, и, как только она завелась, сработала пожарная сигнализация.

— О чёрт, только не говори, что она бросила тебя вот так. — Сэм, явно обеспокоенный, хмуро смотрит на него.

— Она вроде как сделала это…

— Вроде как?

— Не сразу. Она не смогла найти ключи, — говорит Дин. — Она сказала, что ей очень жаль, и сказала, что какой-то мудак всё время включает пожарную сигнализацию и это, вероятно, ничего не значит, так что она ушла.

— Вот же грёбаная сучка. Чёрт, Дин…

— Эй, расслабься, ничего не случилось. Но пожарные всё-таки появились, и вот теперь самое неловкое.

— Они нашли тебя именно так.

— Ага. Им пришлось перекусить цепь этими своими суперножницами. И всё это было ещё хуже, потому что глаза у меня оставались завязанными.

Сэм стискивает зубы и свирепо смотрит на него.

— А что случилось с этой эгоистичной мерзавкой?

— Я не вернулся, чтобы трахнуть её, если ты это имеешь в виду. — Дин криво усмехается ему в ответ.

— Ну и хорошо, думаю, — говорит он. — Это меня взбесило.

— Я вижу, — говорит Дин. — Хочешь продолжить?

— Дай мне минутку, — говорит Сэм. — Я совершенно уверен, что ты должен был рассмешить меня, а не злить.

— Прости. — Из-за всех этих историй член Дина наполовину встал.

— Ну хорошо, когда вы в последний раз плакали при ком-нибудь? А в одиночестве?

Дин приподнимает голову.

— Когда ты в последний раз умирал?

— Чувак. — Сэм смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Что? Да ладно, это правда.

Сэм усмехается.

— Как скажешь. И на самом деле это не так. Помнишь тот фильм, который мы смотрели несколько недель назад? Про собаку, которая умерла и вернулась в теле другой собаки. Жила с другим хозяином, опять умерла, и…

— Ладно, ладно, хватит. — Дин замахал руками, чтобы заставить Сэма заткнуться. — «Собачья жизнь», да, я помню. Мы оба плакали. И я сказал тебе никогда больше не упоминать об этом, козёл.

Сэм фыркает от смеха и качает головой.

— Расскажите своему партнёру, что вы уже сейчас цените в нём.

Дин поджимает губы.

— Это уже третий вопрос, который заставляет меня сделать тебе комплимент.

— Тебе лучше пока не сбегать, — говорит Сэм и ухмыляется.

— Никогда. Но уже? То есть что мне нравится из того, что я узнал за это время?

Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Это в основном для незнакомцев. Но… Мне нравится, что я могу говорить с тобой обо всём этом. Даже если так не всегда кажется, мы _можем_ поговорить.

— Сучка, — бормочет Дин.

Сэм смеётся и продолжает:

— По-вашему, какая тема слишком серьёзна, чтобы шутить об этом? Хм. Уверен, что с достаточным количеством времени ты можешь шутить практически о чём угодно.

— Практически?

— Есть вещи, о которых ты просто не хочешь вспоминать.

— Да, согласен с тобой, — тихо говорит Дин.

— Если бы вы должны были умереть сегодня до конца дня, ни с кем не поговорив, о чём несказанном вы бы больше всего жалели? Почему вы ещё не сказали этого?

Дин горько улыбается, как и Сэм. За последние несколько вопросов они приблизились друг к другу. Почти слишком близко для комфорта, если для них вообще существовало понятие «слишком близко».

— Всё, что я хотел бы тебе рассказать, ты уже знаешь, — говорит Дин. — Даже если я умру во время ссоры с тобой, мне хотелось бы думать, что ты знаешь…

— Некоторые вещи хочется услышать, — тихо говорит Сэм. — Не просто знать.

Дину не нужно гадать, о чём думает Сэм. Они оба думают об одном и том же. Сэм улыбается ему искренне, тепло и бесконечно нежно. Дин чувствует, что ему физически больно смотреть на него. В каком-то смысле так оно и есть… Потому что, Иисусе, он такой твёрдый, и Сэм тоже. Его сердце бешено колотится.

Сэм прочищает горло и включает телефон ещё один долбаный раз. Сколько их ещё осталось?

— Почти закончили, — говорит он, словно читая мысли. — Ваш дом со всем имуществом загорелся. После спасения ваших близких, а также домашних животных у вас есть время, чтобы забежать в дом и спасти ещё что-то от пламени. Что бы вы взяли? Почему?

— Фотографии, — говорит Дин без особого раздумья.

Сэм кивает и переходит к следующему. Дин, прищурившись, смотрит на экран. Вопрос тридцать пять.

— Смерть кого из членов вашей семьи расстроила бы вас больше всего? Почему?

— Ну это не так трудно.

Сэм открывает рот, потом закрывает его. Дину любопытно, что ещё можно добавить, что ещё они оба не сказали.

— Чёрт, Дин. Неважно, сколько раз ты умираешь на моих руках, каждый раз это… это просто… — Его губы шевелятся, когда он пытается найти правильные слова.

— Да.

Им обоим нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Поделитесь личной проблемой и спросите партнёра, как он бы справился с ней. Затем спросите, что он думает о ваших чувствах по поводу этой проблемы.

— Не думаю, что хочу сейчас вдаваться в наши проблемы, — признаётся Дин, проводя пальцами по волосам под пристальным взглядом Сэма. — Их могло скопиться больше, чем тут вопросов.

Сэм облизывает губы.

— Тогда это был последний вопрос.

Солнце уже зашло, но его последний свет всё ещё освещает небо всеми этими красивыми цветами. Они сидят молча.

Лёгкое движение Сэма заставляет сердце Дина подпрыгнуть, но затем Сэм снова сосредотачивается на телефоне.

— Чувак, — говорит Дин.

— Поздравляю, — читает Сэм. — Вы ответили на все мои вопросы! А теперь самое трудное. Чтобы укрепить свою любовь, вы должны смотреть в глаза своего партнёра в течение четырёх минут. В тишине. Это трудно, и вы будете ёрзать, но поймёте невероятное количество вещей.

— И что это значит? — сухо спрашивает Дин. Его руки вспотели, он вытирает их о джинсы.

Сэм запускает таймер и устанавливает его на четыре минуты. У него дрожат руки. Он кладёт телефон между ними и смотрит на Дина.

— Ты готов? — спрашивает он, снова облизывая губы. Дин уже обречён.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Начнём.

Дин встречает взгляд Сэма и сразу же чувствует себя таким беззащитным, глядя в него. Словно Сэм может попросить его о чём угодно, и Дин не сможет сопротивляться. За окном царят сумерки, но ещё не настолько темно, чтобы не оценить цвета́ в глазах Сэма. Или столько, сколько осталось за его огромными расширенными зрачками.

Они бесконечно глубокие, интенсивные. Дину кажется, что он падает, вместо этого он сосредотачивается на радужке, которая в тысячу раз красивее неба. Зелёный, синий и золотой. Словно в них заключена целая вселенная.

Как будто они никогда раньше не видели друг друга. Они оба наклоняются вперёд, губы приоткрыты, и Сэм так близко к нему, что у Дина кружится голова и трепещет в животе.

Сэм дышит глубоко, но Дину трудно дышать. Он вдыхает запах Сэма и не может заставить себя выдохнуть его. Он никогда ещё так сильно не хотел прикоснуться к Сэму, прижаться лицом к шее и впиться в неё всем своим существом. Их колени всё ещё соприкасаются, но одной точки соприкосновения недостаточно. Он жаждет протянуть руку.

Боже, его сердце отбивает бешеный ритм.

Время застыло на месте, и они видят только друг друга. Дин готов умереть, он так сильно его любит. Он всё ещё думает о нём как о своём брате. Он всё равно отдаст ему всё, что у него есть, сделает всё для него и никогда не перестанет пытаться сделать лучше. Пока он не умрёт, до самого последнего удара сердца и даже после. Нет слов для той любви, которая пульсирует в нём. Он даже не знает, с чего начать их объяснять, поэтому вообще ничего не говорит.

Глаза Сэма слезятся, и он быстро моргает, чтобы избавиться влаги. Дин слегка улыбается ему. Он хочет держать своего младшего брата и никогда не отпускать.

Он понимает, что четыре минуты — это очень долго, а может быть, они почти истекли, он не может сказать, он потерял всякое чувство времени. Дин не против, если этот момент будет длиться вечно.

Смотреть на него так больно, как будто его тело — недостаточно сильный сосуд для всех тех эмоций, что переполняют его. Дину так жарко, что он уверен: он вот-вот вспыхнет. Они всё ещё так близко, но недостаточно близко. Это ошеломляет, а ведь они даже не касаются друг друга толком. Всё гудит, покалывает от желания… его губы _горят_.

Его член твёрдый. Уже целую вечность.

Сэм знает. Сэм смотрит прямо в его душу. В самое сокровенное и беззащитное.

— Сэм. — Его голос дрожит от волнения. Его больше не волнует ни время, ни вопросы.

Всё в нём _ноет_ от желания держать Сэма в своих руках.

Их головы склонены друг к другу, и Дин игнорирует инструкции и смотрит на губы Сэма, блестящие от слюны. Жар их дыхания смешивается в пространстве между их губами.

Возбуждение оседает в животе. Тёплая волна предвкушения тянется между ними, и губы от этого покалывает.

Телефон звонит.

Сэм пытается выключить будильник.

— Сэм. — Сэм, на губах всегда Сэм. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы насладиться этим чувством. _Почти_.

Он отстраняется, всё ещё разгорячённый. Сэм прерывисто вздыхает. В его груди всё ещё пульсирует физическая боль, слишком сильная, чтобы её вынести, но он ничего не может сделать.

— Дин.

Сэм покраснел. Он прислоняется к двери, уткнувшись головой в раму, и смотрит остекленевшим взглядом. Его руки стиснуты на бёдрах, и боже… он выглядит так, будто его основательно оттрахали.

По спине Дина пробегает дрожь.

Он не думает, что эти вопросы что-то изменили в его отношении к Сэму. Он всё ещё его брат. Он всё ещё любит его. Ничто не могло бы заставить Дина любить Сэма сильнее, чем он уже любит.

Иногда кажется, что это чересчур для его простого человеческого тела. Но у них есть вся вечность, чтобы исследовать каждый аспект этого чувства.

Он не знает, где они будут спать сегодня вечером. Но у него есть Сэм. А Сэм — это его дом.


End file.
